plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies Begins!
This is a (currently abandoned) story that tells how the first battle between Plants and Zombies unfolded. Notes *I will make 1 part per day whenever I get the chance. *Even though this fanfic takes place before the first game, plants and zombies from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures ''and ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''will appear, along with a brand-new zombie. *Princess Kitty, if you want to, you can make some artwork for each part to show what is happening. (but please try to have no more than 2 images per part) Music This is where the music for this fanfic will go: Credits *Writer: IMCR8Z *Illustrator: Princess Kitty Cast (In order of appearence) *Dr. Edgar George Zomboss: The main antagonist. The creator and ruler of the zombies, much like in the games. *Imp: Dr. Zomboss's assistant. He constantly dies throughout the story, only to be cloned by Dr. Zomboss. *Zombie: One of Dr. Zomboss's many minions, as well as the very first. He rises out of an acid puddle in the Prologue and turns Imp and Zomboss into zombies. *Crazy Dave: The main protaginist. In the story, it is revealed that his saucepan fell onto his head after Wall-nut hit a shelf. *Harvey Flexcaster: Crazy Dave's neighbor. In PvZ 1, he is mentioned by Crazy Dave before starting Level 4-5. *Sunflower: The very first plant that appears in the story. Unlike in the games, she plays a very minor role, only alerting Crazy Dave when there are zombies outside his house. *Peashooter: The second plant to appear. He stops appearing after Part 3, and is instead replaced with Repeater. *Wall-nut: The third plant, who enters by rolling and barely missing Crazy Dave. *Conehead Zombie: A Normal Zombie who found a cone to wear as protection, without even knowing that it would help him. *Cherry Bomb: Appears very briefly in Part 3 *Repeater: After getting some green poison spilled over him, Peashooter turned into Repeater for the rest of the fanfic. *Bungee Zombies: Unlike in the game, they appear much earlier, stealing some of Crazy Dave's plants at the beginning of Part 4, explaining why he hates Bungee Zombies. *Explode-o-nut: *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Snow Pea *Poncho Zombie: The secondary antagonist. Revealed to be a time-traveling bounty hunter hired by Dr. Zomboss to eat Crazy Dave's brains. Also, like in PvZ 2, he's looking for his mechanical horse, which is revealed to be able to travel through time. *Beet: The only melee plant that appears in the story. *Chomper: Mentioned by Beet. *Bonk Choy: Mentioned by Beet *Pianist Zombie *Puff-shroom *Barrel Zombie *Fume-shroom *Ducky-tube Zombie *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Cattail *Tall-nut *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Dolphin *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Jalapeno *Conga Leader Zombie *Conga Dancer Zombie *Gentleman Zombie: A new zombie smoking a cigar, which creates fog. *Plantern *Jack-in-the Box Zombie *Hypno-shroom *Spring Bean *Blover *Balloon Zombie *Football Zombie *Squash *Gas Can Zombie *Chilly Pepper *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *Squash Zombie *Flower Pot *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Gargantuar *Melon-pult *Zombot: Dr. Zomboss's robotic mech. In the story, it has a voice, and constantly bickers with Dr. Zomboss. *Ice-shroom *Catapult Zombie *Cob Cannon: The plant that is formed by 2 Kernel-pults to destroy the Zombot. *Imitater *Burt *Matilda *Starfruity: A user on Plants vs. Zombies Wiki who makes an appearence in Part 12 as one of Crazy Dave's children *Starfruit: A genetically modified plant revealed to have been created by Starfruity himself. *Milesprower2: Another user on Plants vs. Zombies Wiki that loves sonic and tails who also makes an appearence as a newly-added member of Crazy Dave's family. *Penny *Zombot Tomorrow-tron: An upgraded version of Dr. Zomboss's Zombot, which is designed to bicker with him much less, when it just does it even more. *Future Zombie: Dr. Zomboss's elite soldiers, who are trained in the art of the futuristic jumpsuit. *Future Conehead Zombie: The second-in command of Dr. Zomboss's army in the Far Future. Can't stop thinking of brain pi. *Jetpack Zombie: Another member of Dr. Zomboss's future army. *Mecha-Football Zombie: The very first zombie mech designed by Dr. Zomboss, but one of the last to be actually produced. *Disco-tron 3000: The very first zombie mech created by Dr. Zomboss, which was designed to boost the morale of his troops. *Disco Jetpack Zombie: The Disco-tron 3000's biggest fans, hired by Dr. Zomboss to provide protection for it. *Robo-Cone Zombie: Dr. Zomboss's favorite of the robots he has built, as well as the strongest. *Gargantuar Prime: In the year 2037, Gargantuars have gone extinct. Because of this, Dr. Zomboss has created Gargantuar Prime. *Bugbot Imp: Due to Imp's poor job in the present day, Dr. Zomboss has demoted him to simply being ammunition for Gargantuar Prime's Bugbot Cannon. *Future Cactus: The leader of the Plant Rebellion from the Far Future. *Laser Bean *Citron *Tile Turnip *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Zombie Yeti: Makes a brief cameo at the end of the story, breaking the 4th wall in the process. References This fanfic has multiple references to movies and TV shows: *When Harvey Flexcaster offers Crazy Dave the seed packets, Crazy Dave says to him "SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!" This is a reference to the TV show ''Futurama. *The origina name for the town where most of this fanfic takes place in Endsville, Nevada. This is a reference to the TV show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *When Poncho Zombie first meets Crazy Dave, he says "I'll swallow your soul!" to which Crazy Dave replies by saying "Come get some!" This is a reference to the film Army of Darkness. *When Poncho Zombie is about to attack Dave at the end of Part 5, he says "Hasta la vista, baby!", and when he's defeated, he says "I'll be back!" Both of these lines are a reference to The Terminator. *The beginning of the story takes place on 5/5/1984, 25 years before the original game was released. The ending takes place on 2/25/2037, 25 years after Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''was released. Prolouge: The Begining '''Setting: Nothing to See Here, inc. Neighborville, Nevada Date: 5/5/1984' Dr. Zomboss: "IMP!!! Bring me the strange green liquid!" Imp: "Yes, master." *gives Dr. Zomboss his potion* *trips on wire and drops potion* "Oof!!" Dr. Zomboss: "YOU FOOL!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Imp: "I don't know" Zombie: *rises out of liquid* "Brains." *bites Imp* Imp: "AAHHH!!" *turns into zombie* Dr. Zomboss: "IIIMMMPP!!!" *zombie bites him* *turns into zombie* "Yesss, This will be the start of the end!" *evil laugh* Part 1: Bloom and Doom Setting: 1313 Bloom St., Misty View Park Meadows Neighborville, Nevada Date: 5/5/1984 Crazy Dave: "What's up, Harvey?" Harvey: "Oh hey, Dave!" Crazy Dave: "Wanna go break some vases?" Harvey: "Nope!" Crazy Dave: "How about hunt some squirbos?" Harvey: "No, thanks!" Crazy Dave: "Why not?!?" Harvey: "Because I found these!" *pulls out seed packets* Crazy Dave: *mouth opens in surprise* "What are those?" Harvey: "They're seed packets I found in the abbandond factory across the street. I think it was called 'Bloom and Doom Seed Co.' or something" Crazy Dave: "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Harvey: "They'll cost you $100 each, Dave." Crazy Dave: "SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!!" *pulls out 300 dollar bills* Harvey: "Deal!" *gives seed packets to Crazy Dave and takes money* Crazy Dave: "Nice doing business with you, Harvey! Good night!" THE NEXT DAY: Crazy Dave: ' *gets out of bed* *yawns* '''Sunflower: ' "Good morning, Dave!" 'Crazy Dave: ' "Huh? What? Who? Where? Why? How?" *looks towards Sunflower* *screams* 'Sunflower: ' *screams* 'Crazy Dave: ' *falls out of bed* Part 2: War and Peas '''Setting: 5050 Bloomming Rd., Neighborville, Nevada Date: 5/6/1984 Crazy Dave: ' *gets up* "Wow, you scared me right there! How did you grow so fast?" '''Sunflower: ' "We are special plants that self-fertize." 'Crazy Dave: ' "Oh, I guess that explains a lot." 'Sunflower: ' "You should meet my friends!" 'Crazy Dave: ' "What do you mean?" 'Sunflower: ' "I mean the other plants, silly!" 'Crazy Dave: ' "Oh, ok!" *leaves room* 'Sunflower: ' "Make sure to get me some chocolate while you're over there!" '''LATER, IN THE HALLWAY: Peashooter: ' "INTRUDER!!!" *shoots pea at Crazy Dave* '''Crazy Dave: ' *gets hit by pea* "Ouch!" *looks towards Peashooter* "Hey there, lil fella! What's your name?" 'Peashooter: ' "I'm Peashooter! I shoot peas at invaders!" 'Crazy Dave: ' "But how do you shoot so many peas that quickly?" 'Peashooter: ' "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible!" 'Crazy Dave: ' "Interesting, I must write about this in my journal!" *pulls out the book that would later become the Suburban Almanac and starts writing in it* 'Wall-nut: ' "COMING THROUGH!!!" *rolls into Crazy Dave* 'Crazy Dave: ' "YIKES!!!" *jumps out of the way* 'Wall-nut: ' *ricochets off shelf, causing a saucepan to fly in the air, and stops* "Hi, my name's Wall-nut! I can block baddies with my hard shell, but sometimes I like to roll over and hurt them!" 'Crazy Dave: ' *saucepan falls on his head* "How do you feel about being constantly chewed on?" 'Wall-nut: ' "With my limited senses all I can feel is a kind of tingling, like a relaxing back rub." 'Crazy Dave: ' "Intriging..." 'Zombie: ' "Brains..." *walks on to Crazy Dave's lawn* 'Crazy Dave: ' "Huh?" *brings Wall-nut and Peashooter outside* *notices Zombie* "Darn, my shotgun is out of ammo and Harvey is borrowing my chainsaw. Guess I'll have to improvise." *puts Peashooter on the lawn* 'Peashooter: ' *shoots at zombie* "EAT YO PEAS!!" 'Zombie: ' "Ouch!" *head falls off* *body falls on ground* 'Crazy Dave: ' "Yes!" *sees more zombies coming* "Better get ready for the next wave." *puts Wall-nut on lawn and adds a second Peashooter* 'Zombie: ' *notices traffic cone* "What's this?" *puts it on his head* "Aha! A perfect fit! BRAINS..." *shambles toward lawn* Part 3: Double Trouble '''Setting: 5050 Blooming Rd., Neighborville, Nevada Date: 5/6/1984 Crazy Dave: ' "Great Wall-nuts! I better get some kinda last line of defense!" *runs to his garage* "Aha! this will do!" *leaves garage with lawnmower and puts it on the back of the lawn* '''Conehead Zombie: ' "Brains..." *reaches Wall-nut* "Yum!" *starts eating Wall-nut* 'Wall-nut: ' "Ohhh, yeahh. Right there, keep doing it!" *sighs in relief* 'Peashooters: ' *shoot peas at the Conehead* 'Conehead: ' *cone falls off* "Ha! That didn't hurt!" 'Crazy Dave: ' "Uh-oh! Better get something to kill this guy quickly!" *runs into his house* *notices Cherry Bomb seed* "Hey, what's this?" *plants Cherry Bomb in flower pot* 'Cherry #1: ' "Hi! I'm Cherry #1!" 'Cherry #2: ' "And I'm Cher-" '''CHA-BOOF!!! Crazy Dave: ' *appears charred by the explosion* *shakes it off* "This will do it!" *runs back to the lawn to see that the Conehead Zombie is dead* "Awww, man!" '''Wall-nut: ' *on his second degrade* "It's okay, Dave. We got rid of him." '''*camera pans over to a nearby garden gnome as it zooms into it's eye, revealing a camera* MEANWHILE, AT DR. ZOMBOSS'S LAB: Dr. Zomboss: ' *watching battle through hidden camera* "I don't belive it, Imp!" '''Imp: ' "Don't believe what, master?" 'Dr. Zomboss: ' "That my zombies are losing to a bunch of plants! See for yourself." *shows Imp* 'Imp: ' "Oohhh." 'Dr. Zomboss: ' "Now go fetch me another frog to dissect!" 'Imp: '*salutes* "Yes sir, right away!" *leaves* 'Dr. Zomboss: ' "On second thought..." 'Imp: ' *returns with frog* "Here you go!" 'Dr. Zomboss: ' *slaps frog away* "Give me the poison!" 'Imp: ' "Right away!" *leaves* *comes back with green liquid* 'Dr. Zomboss: ' "Go out there and use this poison on those Peashooters!" 'Imp: ' "But it's too dange-" 'Dr. Zomboss: ' "DO IT OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!" 'Imp: ' "Yes, your majesty!" *leaves* '''BACK AT DAVE'S: Peashooter: ' "Phew, that was tough!" '''Crazy Dave: ' "Yup, that looks like all the zombies for toda-" 'Wall-nut: ' *notices Imp* "Hey, there's one more! Quite the tiny fellow!" 'Imp: ' *evil laugh* *runs toward Peashooter* 'Peashooter: ' *shoots pea* 'Imp: ' *pea hits him* "OWW!!!" *head falls off* *body falls down* *drops potion* 'Peashooter: ' *potion falls on him* *screams* *grows eyebrows and three more leaves* 'Wall-nut and Crazy Dave: ' (at the same time) "ARE YOU OKAY?!?" 'Repeater: ' "Yes, but I feel stronger..." 'Zombie: ' *shambles onto lawn* "Brains..." 'Repeater: ' *shoots 2 peas* 'Zombie: ' *head falls off* *body falls down* 'Crazy Dave: ' "Wow! That was incredible!" 'Repeater: ' "What?" 'Wall-nut: ' "You shot 2 peas at once!" 'Repeater: ' "I did?!?" 'Crazy Dave: ' "Yep." '''MEANWHILE, AT DR. ZOMBOSS'S LAB: Dr. Zomboss: ' *sighs* "Nothing the clone machine can't solve." *pushes button* '''Imp: ' *walks into frame* "Hello, Dr. Zomboss! I am here to serve you!" '''Dr. Zomboss: *facepalms* Part 4: Wall-nut Bowling Setting: Dr. Zomboss's Blimp-inator, Neighborville, Nevada Date: 5/6/1984 Dr. Zomboss: "Go get me some rope!" Imp:" Why would you need some rope?" Dr. Zomboss: "Just get it! And start up the engine for the blimp!" Imp: *looks towards the viewer and shrugs* *walks out* BACK AT DAVE'S HOUSE: Crazy Dave: "Good work, team! We pwned those zombies!" Wall-nut: *yawns* "You can say that again!" Repeater: "But not literary! But not literary! Did I just say that?!?" MEANWHILE, UP IN THE SKY: Dr. Zomboss: "Stop the blimp right here, Imp!" Imp: "Yes sir!" *uses brakes* *blimp comes to a stop* Dr. Zomboss: "Release the bungees!" Imp: "Affirmative!" *pushes another button* Bungee Zombies #1, #2, and #3 (all together): "YEE-HAW!!!" *all three drop down on the lawn* Peashooter, Repeater, Wall-nut, and Crazy Dave (all together):"Huh?!?" Bungee Zombie #1: "Dibs on the Wall-nut!" *steals Wall-nut* Bungee Zombie #2: "Yoink!" *steals Repeater* Bungee Zombie #3: "Thank you for the donation!" *steals Peashooter* Wall-nut: *as he is being pulled up by Bungee Zombie #1* "GOOD-BYE CRUEL WORLD!!!" Crazy Dave: *shakes fist at Bungees* "YOU THIEVES!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" *notices next wave* "Bowling night!" *grabs Wall-nut and rolls it at a Conehead Zombie* Wall-nut: *as he is rolling* "Wee!!!" *hits Conehead Zombie and ricochets into normal Zombie* Conehead Zombie: *gets hit by Wall-nut* *cone falls off* Crazy Dave: *looks in disapproval* *grabs Wall-nut and starts shaking it violently* "WHY WON'T YOU KILL 'EM!!!" Wall-nut: *screams* *turns red* "I didn't know I could do that!" Crazy Dave: "Do what?" Explode-o-Nut: "Turn red and explode, that's what I mean!" Crazy Dave:"I like it!" *rolls Explode-o-Nut at Pole Vaulting Zombie* Pole Vaulting Zombie: *jumps over Explode-o-Nut* "BOING!" Explode-o-Nut: "Crazy Dave won-" *hits Conehead Zombie* POWIE!!! Crazy Dave:"Awww yeah!" MEANWHILE, IN DR. ZOMBOSS'S BLIMP: Dr. Zomboss: "Imp, bring me an unarmored zombie and a box full of random stuff I can put on his head to protect him!" Imp: "Right away!" *runs off screen* *comes back with Zombie* *leaves* *comes back one more time with the box* *salutes Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: "Good!" *rummages through box* *pulls out hockey mask* "Nah..." *throws it away* *pulls out Hard Hat* "Nope..." *throws it away* *pulls out bucket* *smiles* "This will do it! Here, zombie, you've been promoted!" *puts bucket on zombie* "A little rusty, but it should work!" Buckethead Zombie: "Brains..." *drops onto lawn via Bungee Zombie* "Thanks for the lift, zombie Taxi!" *shambles onward* Crazy Dave: "Now they got buckets!?!" *rolls him over with Wall-nut* Buckethead Zombie: *gets hit by Wall-nut* *bucket gets damaged* "YAY, BOTH ME AND MY HELMET SURVIVED!!!" Crazy Dave: *groans* *throws an Explode-o-nut* POWIE!!! BACK IN THE SKY: Dr. Zomboss:"It looks like we have to land!" *evil laugh* Imp: "Right away!" *proceeds to land the blimp* Dr. Zomboss: "I'll do the rest!" *leaves and walks onto the lawn* "Brains..." Crazy Dave: "Egad! Nerd Zombie!" *rolls Explode-o-Nut into Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: "Eeek!" *jumps out of the way as Explode-o-Nut rolls into his blimp* POWIE!!! Snow Pea, Repeater, and Wall-nut: *all 3 fly out of the explosion of the blimp and onto the lawn unharmed* Crazy Dave: "What happened to you, Peashooter?" Snow Pea: "Tttheyy...ppput...mmeee...iinnn...ttthhe ffffrreeezer!" Crazy Dave: "At least you're alive. Oh well, I guess we can call it a night!" *watches Dr. Zomboss and Imp run away* "And stay out!" *laughs* Part 5: Into the Night Setting: 5050 Blooming Rd., Neighborville, Nevada Date: 5/6/1984 ON THE STREET, AS DR. ZOMBOSS AND IMP RUN AWAY BACK TO THEIR LAIR Dr. Zomboss: *stops* "Why are we running, anyway, Imp?" Imp: "Because our blimp exploded!" Dr. Zomboss: "But we've been running for so long!" Imp:" "That's because it's been a long time since the last episode." Dr. Zomboss: "Did you just brea- nevermind." Imp: *bumps into Poncho Zombie* Poncho Zombie: "Hey, watch it!" Imp: "Ah!" *jumps behind Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: *looks towards Poncho Zombie* "Who are you?" Poncho Zombie: "I am Poncho Zombie, the best time-traveling zombie mercenary money can hire, what do you want?" Dr. Zomboss: "You're hired!" *gives Poncho Zombie $400* Poncho Zombie: "Good, who's my target?" Dr. Zomboss: *points towards Crazy Dave's house* "That house over there!" Poncho Zombie: "Got it! By the way, have you seen my mechanical horse?" Imp: "Why would you want to find your mechanical horse?" Poncho Zombie: "Because it can travel through time, so I can get back to the Far Future. I've been searching for it since I got here..." Imp: "Hey, what's that under your poncho?" *pulls off Poncho Zombie's poncho* Poncho Zombie: *exposes his metal grate* "Ahhh! That poncho is to keep my metal grate from getting rusty! It's my most prized possesion! Give it back!" *takes his poncho from Imp and puts it back on* MEANWHILE ''' '''Crazy Dave: *snores* Sunflower: "Wake up, Dave!" Crazy Dave: "What is it, Sunflower?" Sunflower: "There are more zombies!" Crazy Dave: "But it's 12:05 in the morning!" Sunflower: "Do you want to lose your brains?" Crazy Dave: "Nope." Sunflower: "Then get out there!" Crazy Dave: "Fine, but let me get my coffee." *gets out of bed and drinks some coffee before going outside* *sees Poncho Zombie* Poncho Zombie: *groans* "I'll swallow your soul!" Crazy Dave: "Come get some!" *plants Repeater and Snow Pea* Repeater and Snow Pea (at the same time): "How 'bout some of this?" *shoots peas at Poncho Zombie* Poncho Zombie: "Oof!" *poncho falls off, revealing metal grate* *screams* Crazy Dave: "Uh-oh." *goes into the house to look for more plants* Beet: "Hey, over here!" Crazy Dave: *looks towards Beet* "Who are you?" Beet: "I'm Beet! I, along with Chomper and Bonk Choy, was one of Wall-nut's roommates in college." Crazy Dave: "Good!" *grabs Beet and Wall-nut and runs for the door only to see Poncho Zombie made it in* *screams* Poncho Zombie: "Hasta la vista, baby!" *prepares to attack Crazy Dave* Beet: "Oh no, you don't!" *headbutts Poncho Zombie* Poncho Zombie: *head falls off* *new head grows* "I'll be back." *leaves* Crazy Dave: "Huh?" *shrugs* Beet: "That was...easy." Part 6: Undead by Dawn To be added Part 7: Pool Party To be added Part 8: June Gloom To be added Part 9: Dark Stormy Night To be added Part 10: Raise the Roof To be added Part 11: Final Showdown To be added Part 12: 5 Years Later... To be added Epilogue: Far Future To be added Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics made by IMCR8Z